Confession
by LudoJudo
Summary: Father Ray gets an unexpected visitor. Mukada and Keller


Oz story with Keller and Father Ray.

**Confession**

Keller walked into the office, the frosted glass rattling as he closed the door behind him. He stood with his hands in the pockets of the navy blue combat trousers, the ones he always seemed to be wearing, the ones that accentuated his tight round ass. He stood waiting for an invitation before he did anything else, trying to go for charming and innocent, although the second was a lot harder to pull off for a psychopathic killer.

The dark haired man finished scribbling notes down in the folder that lay in front of him, looked up, smiled, and greeted the prisoner before him.

"Please, sit down, Chris."

Keller walked from the doorway and sat in the chair at the side of the desk, similar to the thousand police precincts he'd frequented over the years. He stared at the Asian guy, Mukuda was always a people person thought Keller, first name terms and always politically correct, always standing up for the underdog. Keller gave him one of his winning smiles, the kind that had tipped Sister Pete over the edge, that had gotten Beecher into more trouble than even he had a right too. Yeah, these smiles were dangerous.

"What can I do for you, Chris?"

"I, uh." he paused. "Well, em, I don't really know"

He gave a nervous laugh and looked at the ground, oh yeah this felt good he thought, play acting with the good Father.

"I was watching 'Up Your Ante' last night, one of the questions was 'Who said "To be, or not to be"?' You know what the guy said?"

"What?"

"Macbeth! Fuckin' Macbeth! There isn't a person on this planet who doesn't know the answer. My education wasn't exactly Ivy League but jeez, Macbeth!"

"Maybe he got confused, it must be a stressful situation."

"Yeah, maybe." Keller paused, "I've been confused, thought one thing and done another"

"Such as?"

This was it he thought. This was the moment, it was all too easy.

"Fuckin' men! He looked at Mukuda "I mean, sleeping with men. The bible says it's wrong and I'm catholic, but it feels right you know? My head says no but my heart says yes"

"OK." Mukuda paused. "So is this what's bothering you, why you came here? You need advice?"

"I think I just need...to talk about it.

"OK."

Mukuda was feeling uncomfortable, what exactly was Keller going to start saying? Was he really the right person for this conversation? He knew Chris Keller could be a manipulative bastard, he'd seen the evidence only too well with Sister Pete, but there seemed something sincere about him. He had calmed down with Beecher's guidance, maybe he really did need help.

"Do you think I'll go to hell?"

Mukuda was jolted from his thoughts with the question.

"Urm, no. I don't think that God would want, he wouldn't want someone to go to hell because he falls in love".

Keller smiled, his winning grin.

"Thanks, I think I just needed to hear it. I'm defiantly going to hell, I just don't want it to be because I like guys. I'm going for all other kinds of shit!"

"Well there's always time to repent..." Mukuda smiled.

Keller's imagination was running wild, he could have sworn Mukuda was flirting. He really needed to lay off the Moonshine.

"and clean yourself up"

"Hum", He paused. "Have you ever wondered?"

"Wondered?"

"What it would be like...with another man?"

Mukuda swallowed hard.

"Erm, this time is for helping you, Chris, not talking about me."

Keller pulled the chair at the side of Mukuda's desk a little closer to him. His elbows resting on his thighs, gesturing with his hands.

"But it would help." He spoke quitely even though there was no chance of them being overheard and Keller's sexual practices weren't exactly a secret in Oz.

"I can't talk about this stuff with people in here, they look at you as weak and if you're weak in Oz you don't stand a chance. I just...I wanna talk, man to man, not prisoner to priest."

Mukuda looked at Keller, he knew he could be a vicious sonofabitch, completely heartless, but he seemed genuine, like he was really trying to work through some issues with his sexuality, his faith and how it all fit into prison life.

"No, I never wondered."

"Seriously? I though everyone did. Isn't there anyone in the place where you live? I mean all you priests live together right? Spend your evening together, eat together, pray together, are you seriously telling me you never once in your life touched or dreamed about a man?"

"No. The Bible says..."

"But you just said that God would want us...that he wouldn't want us to go to hell for loving another man".

"I don't believe he would..."

"So you could love another man and God would still love you?"

"No."

"Well which is it?"

"I don't love anyone but God."

"Well isn't God a man?...So you never ever liked another guy"

"No."

Even Mukuda knew he didn't sound truly convincing. He turned away from Keller, leaned forward in his chair, and started to mess with the red pen he'd been using minutes earlier.

"You're lying." Keller watched the Father twisting the pen around his finger, forming a circle in the middle of his desk.

"Look at Beecher, spends day after day with other men, probably thought about it on the outside, comes in here and ends up fuckin' 'em".

Mukuda stopped messing with the pen and looked at Keller.

"Not always by choice."

Keller stared right back at Mukuda, straight in the eye, the 'don't fuck with me', serious stare.

"He had a choice with me." He paused. "He chose the cock!"

"Jesus, Keller!"

"Naughty, naughty, it's a sin to take the Lords name in vain". Mukuda knew this was getting out of control.

Keller smiled.

"Have you ever kissed a man?"

Mukuda didn't answer, he just stared at Keller, he felt as if he was shaking but after subtlety checking his hands, he noted that they were still, calm, but that's not the signal his heart was sending out.

"You and, I don't know, Father Matthew. You discuss scripture one night, it's late and you don't know how it happens but your lips touch. You both open wider, sucking at each others tongues, your hands roam over each others bodies, pulling at the white dog collar, you begin to unbuttoning the black shirt..."

"Keller!"

"...You both just keep going until you're completely free. You keep going until he swallows the evidence and you run to confession the next day, "Bless me Father for I have sinned." He said in a fake, whiney accent.

"Shut up!"

"By then it's too late."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do, you know I do. That's why you're fascinated by me."

"Fascinated by you?" He gave a small laugh.

Keller smiled, he was getting the good Father rattled.

"Yeah, but not how I can have a guy give me a blow job or fuck Beecher in the ass until he's begging me to stop and then begging me to keep going, because he's in absolute ecstasy. No, you want all that, I can tell, we smell our own! No you're fascinated because I can do it and feel no guilt, no shame." Mukuda stands.

"What do you want Keller?"

Keller follows suit and stands from the plastic chair he'd been using.

"Ohh, I think you know"

He steps forward and grabs Mukuda, pulling his face towards his until their lips are touching. Keller tries to go in for a hard, deep kiss but Mukuda's not playing ball. He pulls away and looks Mukuda in the eye.

"I'll make all your fantasies a reality. Come on."

Keller repeated his previous action, pulling Mukuda towards him again. Mukuda struggled, but Keller keeps hold of his face, eventually Father Ray relaxed and parted his lips. Keller seized the opportunity and pushed Mukuda's ass into the desk so there was no escape and let his tongue continue to push through Mukuda's teeth until he was drowning in the warmth of his mouth.

Keller reached for the dog collar and pulled it from around the shorter man's neck. A grin sprang to his lips, he'd be playing the role of Father Matthew he thought.

"No, stop." Mukuda tried to protest breathlessly.

"Come on, you love it." Keller ignored the protest and carried on groping the dark haired man. His shit eating grin hypnotizing Mukuda.

Mukuda continued on with the kissing letting Keller grope him and undo his belt buckle. Closing his eyes and trying to forget how unethical, immoral and just plain wrong this was.

Keller lowed himself to his knees, looking up at Mukuda as if he were about to take holy communion. He was about to take something but not holy communion. He unzipped the priests pants and released an erect penis into the cold of the office, soon the temperature changed when Mukuda's cock was encased by Keller's mouth. His mouth wrapped around the Asian man's dick as if it were one of his 'wifebeaters', tight, firm, a perfect fit.

He moved his head backwards and forwards, keeping to a steady pace, he didn't want it to be over in seconds, who knew when he'd get another chance like this.

The penis touched the back of his throat and Mukuda bucked his hips off the desk. Keller reached around and grabbed Mukuda's ass cheeks and moved them forward and back in a gentle motion. He was back in control and this way he wasn't going to choke!

Keller stayed at a steady pace for a while and then sped up. Mukuda leaned back slightly and held onto the desk for support. Keller examined the priest, his eyes were closed but he was loving it. The way he was bucking, the delicate moans and the small smile on his face was all the evidence Keller needed. Maybe he was imagining some good little Asian wife, a parallel universe where he got married with 2.4 children instead of joining the priesthood. Or maybe there really was a Father Matthew, Christ it could be Sister Pete for all Keller knew! It didn't matter, he knew it was himself who was responsible for the Father's current state.

One of Keller's hands moved from the priest's ass and he began to finger his asshole, gently rubbing the outside rim and gradually inserting a finger. Mukuda moaned in pleasure. That was all Keller needed to hear, he wanted him, over the desk. He released Mukuda's hard member into the daylight of the office, saliva smeared over it, making the cold air all the more biting. Keller stood up from where he'd been kneeling. Mukuda finally opened his eyes, wondering what was happening. Keller pulled him into a kiss, it wasn't Beecher, it wasn't the sweet and warmth and loving. It was, what it was. He might never get Beecher back so Mukuda would have to do. He broke the kiss, smiled and turned the priests body, bending him over the desk, the red pen he'd used to distract him earlier now lying motionless on the floor along with various other bits of stationary.

"Uh?"

There was no answer. Keller lined himself up behind the priest and spit into his hand, surprised there was any saliva left after his oral workout. He pressed the small pool of liquid into Mukuda's ass and followed it with his own throbbing erection. Mukuda tensed.

"Relax."

Keller knew that this was probably his first time with a man, hell it was probably his first time, period. He knew what people thought of him, that he was a psycho, that's what he needed, wanted people to think.

He'd felt guilty about his first few weeks with Beecher, happy when they finally got together, surely that showed he had a heart, that he wasn't heartless, like some people thought... But sometimes he needed to do things, things that he couldn't explain. Fucking Father Ray Mukuda was one of them.

Mukuda collapsed over the desk, his sweaty chest sticking to the yellow prison folders he'd been signing only minutes before.

"Arhhh!"

Keller stopped thrusting.

"Shhh."

Keller didn't want a guard to walk in, he knew that Mukuda was a willing participant but he also knew he'd become a willing victim just as easy if a guard were to walk in. Say that he was being attacked. And who would they all believe?

"Shhh."

He started to move slowly again.

"Relax." he tapped Mukuda's ass. "Relax." he whispered.

He felt Mukuda's ass cheeks and back release some of the tension he'd been holding, allowing him to go deeper.

"Arh, fuck."

Mukuda whispered his statement. Continuing to hold onto the desk. His arms flat across the worktop, his knuckles turning white. Keller picked up the speed, pushing his hips into the desk.

"Uh. Kell.."

Keller moved backwards and forwards, pushing harder when Mukuda said his name. He didn't know whether it was punishment, he didn't want to bring pleasure to someone else, just himself. He didn't want to hear his name unless it was Beecher saying it.

The taller man, leaned over the Asian man's body. His hand reached around and grabbed at the Priests still rock hard erection. He began to pump his hand back and forth, ready to spill his load into the man underneath him. He thrust a few move times until his body shook when he climaxed. Mukuda followed only a second or two later almost in sync.

Keller stayed covering Mukuada, his chest resting on the shorter man's back, trying to catch his breath. He eventually pulled out of Mukuda, pulled his trousers up while Mukuda straightened from his angle on the desk and did the same. Both men silent to the disturbing act they'd just committed. One man taking advantage of his position of authority and the other a man of God.

Keller sat back in the plastic chair, wiping the sweat off his brow. Mukuda followed suit, wincing at the pain as his ass touched the leather of his chair.

"I think you should probably go."

"Yeah...Same time next week?" He grinned, although it was more a subconscious move.

There was no response. He walked over to the door the grin disappearing once his audience was no longer in view. He turned the handle and was greeted by a guard.

Yeah, he was going to hell but not for screwing the good Father into his desk, that was just sex, just fuckin'. He'd be going to hell for the deceit, manipulation, lies and a thousand and one other things, but not for screwing the good father.


End file.
